Heir To The Legacy
by Xpyro125
Summary: Will Kramer, an ordinary high schooler, is roped into the chaos of Jigsaw, when his grandfather makes him an apprentice, but his best friend, Sophia, her mother, and her abusive father are put into a test where he is killed. Their friends wish to find out the identity of Jigsaw and all of his apprentices, and since he doesn't want to lose his friends, Will is forced into a corner.
1. Will Kramer, Heir To The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

 _ **NOTE: THERE ARE SPOILERS TO ALL OF THE SAW MOVIES.**_

Hello! If you don't know me, or haven't read any of my stories, I'm Xpyro125.  
I write Corpse Party: Reform, and Corpse Party Reform: The War Of Musume, and with this story, I want to take a bit of a different approach.  
(By the way, I seriously recommend you read those two, they're my best stories. Yes, shameless self-advertising.)  
I love Saw, and I decided to read some of the stories. And I've decided to make one of my own. (As if I didn't already have enough on my plate...)  
In this, some parts will take place while the characters are adults, but most of them will be in present time.  
Also, this is an AU where John Kramer (Jigsaw) doesn't die from Jeff killing him, or cancer. _**- _SPOILERS_**_ _ **for Saw III.**_  
And where Jill (John's ex-wife in the canon) doesn't miscarry Gideon. _**\- Spoilers for Saw VI.  
It'll also may or may not have a spoiler for a sequel to one of my stories which you'll completely forget about the spoiler. XD**_

Now I have one last thing to say.

I want to play a game.

Oh yeah DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs.

But seriously, I want to play a game.

* * *

Chapter 1: Will Kramer, Heir Of The Legacy (Present)

He woke up and stretched his arms. He got up, and put on a dark red shirt, the color of blood. It had a black dragon on the right side, going three quarters of the way down his shirt. He put on a pair of jeans and his black shoes. Dress shoes, the fancy kind of shoes, but he wore them all the time.  
He brushed his dark brown hair, and sprayed cologne on himself.

"Will! You're going to be late!" His mother said.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm just about done!" Will replied.

Will Kramer, grandson of John Kramer- the Jigsaw killer.

He grabbed a black knife- that had a blue design with a black scorpion on the side of it- and put it in his pocket.  
He walked downstairs and kissed his mother goodbye. The bus arrived, and he got on it, then he sat next to his friend, Sophia Allen.  
She had bleach blonde hair- that was almost white, but you could see the blonde color- and icy blue eyes.

"You got here at the last minute, as usual." Sophia smiled.

"Don't I always?" Will replied rhetorically.

"Truth be told." She replied.

"So, how's things going at home?" He asked.

Her smile faded.

"My dad said he'd turn a new leaf last month, but he didn't." Sophia replied.

"He still hits you?" Will said, angered by her father's habit.

"And my mother." Sophia replied. "He still drinks too, he still smokes."

"Do you... Love him? You know, as a father?" Will asked.

"... I really try, and I could say no. I'd mean it, but I still do." Sophia replied.

Will nodded, and he looked at her.

"You know I hate what he does." Will said.

"Of course I know, you've voiced your opinion to him and my mom so many times to where you're not even allowed near my house anymore..." Sophia replied.

"I wish she'd divorce him." Will said.

"Will... He's still my father." Sophia said.

"Well, he's a really shitty father... Sorry." Will said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, and I'm okay if you voice your opinion." Sophia replied.

WiThe bus got to the school, and when it got there Will got a text on his phone.

"After school, come to the lake at 7. Tell your mother you'll be going on a walk. You go on them often."

It simply said 'Unknown', but usually it'd have the number. He didn't respond and he put it in his pocket.  
For now, he'd go to science and learn about chemistry. He was an exceptional student, and he had gotten into chemistry in 10th grade.  
He could drive, he even had a car, but he didn't want to waste its gas. Not to mention, he liked talking with Sophia.

* * *

Will walked to the lake, and he still had his knife on him. He saw an old man with white hair, who looked... Familiar.

"Hello, Will. I want to play a game." The man said.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"My name is John." He replied.

"That's not what I meant." Will said.

"Since you needed to ask, you weren't ready to know." John merely replied.

Will had never met his grandfather, so it wasn't surprising that he was suspicious.

"However, I need you to follow me." John said.

Will followed, and he questioned himself.

" _Why the fuck am I following him? He could be trying to kill me..."_ Will thought.

John led him to his car.

"Get in." John said, and Will got in the passenger side.

"Who are you?" Will asked again.

"Someone who makes people appreciate their lives. If they survive the game." John replied.

Will perked up.

"Relax, you're not in danger. I mean bad people. Killers, drug dealers, etc." John added.

He sat back down in his seat, but was still ready to jump out at any moment.

They got to a house.

"Stay there." John said.

Will debated on running as John got out. He texted Sophia.

 _"So, anything new with you?"_ He texted.

 _"Nope. Can't talk right now."_ She replied.

 _"Alright, see you."_ Will texted, and he put away his phone.

"Who's this?" Another man asked.

"This is Will. You remember him, right?" John replied.

" _What?! I've never seen this man in my life!_ " Will thought.

"... Yeah. As a little... Baby, though." The other man replied.

"What do you mean, as a little baby?" Will asked.

"Exactly what he said. He was there when you were born. But you probably don't remember." John answered.

The other man got in the back.

"Yeah, I don't remember." Will said.

"Will, this is Mark Hoffman." John said.

John drove them to another building and he made a motion to Mark. Mark went into the house, and Will simply sat there.  
Will heard a scream and a thud, then Mark came back, dragging a man into the back.

"Is he dead?!" Will asked.

"No. Unconscious." Mark replied.

He put the man in the trunk, and they drove to an abandoned building. At that time Will got a text from his mother asking him where he was, and he responded with 'still on my walk, it'll likely be a long walk.'

"Texting your mother." John said.

"Yeah... It's not your business though." Will said.

"Oh, it is. Your father is named Gideon." John replied.

"How do you know my father's name?!" Will asked, getting angry.

"Sit back down." Mark said, holding a gun to Will.

"Mark, don't hold a gun to him. Not him." John said, and Mark put the gun down. "I know your father, on a very personal level.  
I'll tell you more once we're inside."

They stopped at an abandoned building and they went inside. Will picked up a file.

"John Kramer... You know my grandfather? But... He died..." Will said.

"... He is not dead." John replied. "Your mother told you he was, but he's not."

"How do you know?!" Will asked, and he walked up to John.

"You should work on your anger." John said.

"Answer the fucking question." Will said.

"You're not in any position to be threatening him." Mark said, holding up the pistol.

"Put it down." John said, and Mark did as such.

"I know because I _am_ your grandfather." John said, and Will's eyes widened.

"So... My mother lied to me?!" He said.

"No. I've convinced everyone that I'm dead." John replied. "There's something I need to show you."

He walked to a desk where there were files of many of the Jigsaw victims.

"All of these people..." Will said, having learned about it in history.

"Were tested. Some of them survived. Few, but some." John replied.

"What do you mean 'tested'?" Will asked. "They were killed!"

"They were tested, to see if they were worthy of the life they had." John said.

"How can you say that?!" Will asked.

"The answer is simple. Everyone has twisted my motives. However, every victim who died has done wrong and were ungrateful of their lives. The point of the game is for them to live, and appreciate their life. And for them to fix where they went wrong." John said.

"... My god..." Will said, stepping back. "This isn't right!"

"I'm making people appreciate their lives." John said. "Mark, set Derek up for the game."

Mark put the man, 'Derek', in a room and set up the trap, then walked out. Derek woke up and the tape played.

"Hello Derek. I want to play a game. For years you have gotten away with molesting girls and raping women. Your lawyer, Art Blank always got you out of the sentence, and you walked away free. But now, you will have to do without being so touchy. It is simple. The device before you will cut off your hands, and you will be forced to bleed five pints of blood so you can learn your lesson. And there is another device below you to, well, you know all too well. You must give up the things that make you monster so you can move on. You have sixty seconds. If you do not do that, the device on your head will screw all the way in and you will die. Live or die, make your choice." The tape said.

"Holy shit..." Will said.

The man, 'Derek', put his hands in the device and pressed the buttons. The blades (rotating circular saws) on the device came together, and they cut his hands off. He screamed relentlessly, and realized what the lower device was for.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I can't- I can't do that shit! This isn't funny! HELP!" He screamed.

He kept screaming how he couldn't and for help until the timer ran out. The screws went all the way into his head until he hit the ground.  
He was dead, and he bled all over the floor.

"... What the fuck was...?" Will said.

"If you look on the bright side, he will never ruin another woman's life again." John said.

"As true as that is... You still killed someone!" Will said.

"He was too weak to survive." John replied, and he sent Mark in to cut the jigsaw shape off of Derek's flesh.

"Too weak to survive?!" Will said. "That's fucking crazy!"

"I brought you here for a reason. To be my next apprentice." John replied.

"What?!" Will said, and he stepped back. "And what if I say no?!"

"If you say no, everything will be normal. However, you can not tell the cops about anything. Mark will know, and they- along with you and anyone who knows what you said- will die." John said. "So say nothing, not even to your mother, because we will know if you speak one word to anyone. Literally, anyone."

Will thought it over.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." John said.

"Isn't there another way? Or can you at least make the traps so that they'll live?" Will asked.

"They won't learn the lesson. They'll go back to what they all did before." John replied.

"..."

He looked back at the body, and thinking about what Derek did, he was... Actually, slightly fascinated with the sort of justice and lesson they'd teach.

"Is there an easy way out for me if I say yes?" Will asked.

"Yes, but only if you play a game." John replied. "If you endure it, you will be my apprentice, and you will have an easy way out. Nobody would ever know you were involved."

"..." He kept thinking about it.

Derek had ruined many women's lives, and he hated it. And then... He thought about Sophia.

"What exactly is the game?" Will asked.

"You are to give a pint of blood." John replied.

"... Alright." Will said.

John led Will to the setup and Will sat in the chair. Mark walked in and stabbed Will gently, but firmly with a dagger causing his eyes to widen.  
He was stabbed in the elbow, and it was a shallow wound. John stuck the needle in, and he got the pint, then bandaged his elbow.

"Simple. You have passed your test." John said.

"Why such an easy test though...?" Will asked.

"Because you have a long life ahead of you, and it is one that you appreciate. You appreciate and make the best of your life.  
And you've done no really bad things. Nothing _really_ bad at least." John replied.

Will got up, and John started to drive him back. (Without Mark.)

"You are to be the heir to my legacy." John said.

"... I suppose so." Will replied.

"I have someone who will 'take care' of Mark when you're in your prime." John said.

"Huh?" Will said.

"Mark killed my wife since she knew too much. So, I have someone who will kill Mark when you are capable of carrying out my legacy. But you must always remember the moral standard. My previous apprentice Amanda, and Mark forgot." John continued.

"What happened to Amanda?" Will asked.

"She was killed by a test subject. Who later died by a gunshot mere minutes after. Not even." John replied.

"Damn." Will said.

"This is my number. 879-9070-2256." John said.

"An extra number?" Will asked.

"Yes, so that I won't be contacted randomly." John said.

"Seems reasonable." Will said, and the car stopped at the lake.

"Walk back home, and don't tell anyone about what happened." John said.

"Alright... See you... Grandpa." Will said.

"Just call me John." John replied, and Will got out, then John drove away.

* * *

Will got home, and it was 9:30 PM.

"Long walk, son." Gideon said.

"Yep, how was work?" Will asked.

"Good, though my coworker was fired for sleeping with my boss's wife, so that was dramatic." Gideon replied.

"What's for dinner, mom?" Will asked.

"Making chicken cutlets." She replied.

Her name was Anna. Anna Kramer, to be precise. Though her maiden name was Anna Johnson.

"Sounds great." Will said.

He went upstairs to his room, and he sat on his bed. He and Sophia were neighbors, literally next to each other. He started to relax when he heard yelling.

" _Her father..._ " Will thought.

He listened as Sophia's father said how she was worthless and a bad daughter, despite it not being true. Will kept getting angrier with everything her father said, until one thing made him snap.

"It'd be better if you were dead! Never born in the first place!" He yelled.

Will clenched his fists, and called the number John gave him.

"Calling so soon?" John asked.

"Hey, John, I think I know someone who wants to play a game. I'll explain more tomorrow when we meet, alright?" Will said.

"Sounds good." John replied, and he hung up.

Will deleted the call. He was sick of Sophia's father, and all of his shit. And now he'd pay.  
Will was actually hoping he'd die, so Sophia and her mother wouldn't have to suffer.

* * *

Will got on the bus, and he saw Sophia clenching her ribs.

"You didn't hear anything... Did you?" Sophia asked.

"... All too much." Will replied. "It needs to end."

"Will, don't even think about it." Sophia said.

"I don't have anything to think about, because the only thing I can do is wait." Will said. "And everything he said. It wasn't true, and you better believe that."

"..." She was looking out the window.

"Do you want to change the subject?" Will asked.

"Please... Just stay out of it." Sophia said. "I deserve it."

"No you don't, you haven't done anything wrong." Will said. "Stop trying to justify what he did."

"... You wouldn't know." Sophia said.

"We've been best friends since we were children, I'd know." Will said. "And even if there's some sort of reason, he shouldn't resort to hitting you, or your mother. There's a fine line between discipline and abuse."

"... Just stay out of it." Sophia said.

"I can't get into it." Will said.

"Don't let it kill you, I'll survive." Sophia replied.

"It won't kill me." Will said.

* * *

Mark got back into the car with three bodies in the back.

"What's with three bodies...?" Will asked.

"With everything you've told me, I've decided to make this game 'fun for the whole family'." John replied.

"Put Sophia and her mother back!" Will said.

"Can't." Mark said. "The game is the game."

John drove them to the abandoned building.

"John, Mark, don't fucking do it." Will said.

"They are to be tested." John said, and they went inside. "She won't know you are my apprentice, she won't know you're here. Neither will her mother."

Mark set up the trap.

The three eventually woke up, and the tape played.

"Erik, Sarah, Sophia. I want to play a game. For years of your life, Sarah, and for your daughter's whole life, this man you call a husband and a father has ruthlessly beaten you until you almost died. You never told anyone. Neither of you, and he never stopped. Now, you have the choice to turn your lives around. The devices above you will fall, cutting your face off if you two don't press the buttons in front of you. However, if you both do, your father's ribcage will be ripped open, killing him. If one of you presses the button only, he will live, and the one who pressed the button will also live. You have two minutes to make a choice. Live or die, make your choice." The tape said.

"What the fuck?! Fucking bastard of a friend must've told the cops!" Erik said.

"The cops wouldn't do this!" Sophia said.

"Sophia... Maybe... Maybe it's time we end this." Sarah said, and she pressed the button.

"Are you crazy, woman?! I'LL DIE!" Erik said.

"It's better than my daughter! And maybe she'll have a good life after this! Sophia, press the button!" Sarah said.

"... Mom, are you seriously going to kill dad? I... I... I can't..." Sophia said.

"Shut down the test! Shut it down!" Will said.

"There is no going back." John said.

"SHUT THE FUCKING TEST DOWN!" Will yelled.

The walls were soundproof, so they couldn't hear.

"Sophia, press the button!" Sarah said.

"You're a bitch! Fuck you, woman!" Erik said.

"..."

"Do it!" Sarah said.

"... And kill dad?" Sophia asked.

"You can't die... I can't live without you!" Sarah said.

"You can't live without me either!" Erik yelled.

"Watch me live an amazing life while you burn in hell!" Sarah said.

They were all tied down.

"Sixty seconds." John said.

"STOP THE TEST!" Will yelled, and he started to panic.

"I can't..." Sophia said.

"SHUT THE TEST DOWN!" Will yelled.

"I can't kill dad..." Sophia said.

"Neither of you have anything to live for anyways!" Erik said.

"Thirty seconds." John said.

"PRESS THE BUTTON SOPHIA!" Will yelled.

"Sophia, you'll die... Think of everyone who'll miss you... What about Will, and Chad, and Abby, and Toby?" Sarah asked.

"..."

"Fifteen seconds." John said.

"PRESS THE BUTTON!" Will yelled, and he punched the wall. "PRESS THE BUTTON, DAMN IT! I REFUSE TO KILL YOU!"

"Ten seconds." John said.

"Sophia... Please... For me..." Sarah said.

"Don't listen to her! She's a fucking whore!" Erik yelled.

"Five seconds." John said.

"I'm sorry..." Sophia said, crying.

She pressed the button, and his ribcage was torn open, making blood and gore splatter all over the room, and on them too.

"One-way glass is an amazing tool." John said. "You can see them, but they can't see you."

"Thank god..." Will said.

"... I'm sorry, daddy..." Sophia said, still crying.

"... You did the right thing..." Sarah said.

"I just killed daddy!" Sophia said, breaking down.

"Putting in the tranquilizing gas." Mark said, and the two were knocked unconscious.

* * *

John drove back to the house, and Mark put Sophia and Sarah on their respective beds.  
He got back in the car, and Will got out.

"See you tomorrow." John said, and he drove off.

Will felt guilty for getting Erik killed. He quickly went inside.

"Hey, how was school?" Gideon asked.

"Alright..." Will said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, mom. I'm just tired." Will said.

It wasn't entirely a lie. He went back up to his room and contemplated if what he did was right. His intentions were in the right place, but that was it.  
He drew the blinds, and looked out his window, and he saw Sophia sleeping. He hurt her in ways that if she knew, she'd never forgive him for.

"I'm a monster." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Will got on the bus, and Sophia was looking out the window.

"Hey, Sophia." Will said, trying to be upbeat.

"Go sit somewhere else." She said.

"... What?" He said.

"You heard me." She replied.

"What happened? What'd I do?" He asked.

"You know what you did. Y-You had to be involved in my dad's death, that's the only possible way Jigsaw could've known anything!" Sophia said.

"Me?! You know I hate the Jigsaw killer with a passion!" Will said.

"You would've gone to those lengths to get my dad killed, I know it." Sophia said.

"Soph, I swear, I had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"..." She sighed. "Sorry... I'm just, really messed up right now."

Will put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Will said.

"... For one time, I wish it was. No, it was. I could've died instead." Sophia said.

"Don't say that... You're my best friend, I'd hate a world without you." Will said.

"... I know, but it actually is my fault this time. I got him killed. I pressed the button." Sophia said.

"Sophia... Look, I won't bring him up again." Will said. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"Well... This time I didn't wake up getting punched in the ribs, so... It's not entirely bad I guess..." Sophia said, and she smiled at him.  
"Plus, now you can come over whenever you want."

"That's great!" Will said.

"Yeah... I guess we're lucky he had a $400,000 life insurance policy. My mom works part time and everything, but you know...  
Four hundred K goes a long way." Sophia said.

"I guess so." Will replied.

* * *

Will went to study hall and sat at the chairs with Chad, Abby, Toby, Mike, and Sophia.

"Did you hear about her dad, man?" Mike asked.

Mike had messy black hair, and brown eyes.

"Yeah, she told me on the bus..." Will replied.

"No, it's on the news. The Jigsaw Killer struck again, his wife gave details about the whole thing!" Toby said.

Toby had short-ish, but slightly curly-wavy dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Does she know who he is?" Will asked.

"Nope, but I'd like to investigate the crime scene. To find out the identity of him and the rest of his 'apprentices'." Chad said.

Chad had messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"You've been hanging around Ethan way too much." Toby said.

Will looked at Sophia. She was sitting on the couch, Abby having her arm around Sophia's shoulder. Abby had neat, long brown hair and brown eyes.

"I think we should get off this subject." Will said, and he sat on the couch.

"Good point. Sorry, Sophia." Toby said.

"Huh?" Sophia said, getting out of her daze.

"So, Abby, how's it feel to be 500 grand richer?" Mike asked.

"Pretty good. Especially when you won it, and another 500 grand with your girlfriend." Abby replied.

"True, I suppose." Mike said. "How is Gail doing, by the way?"

"Good!" Abby replied.

"Hey, Soph, you alright?" Will asked.

"Just zoning out. That's all." Sophia replied, and Will hugged her.

"Look, we're all here for ya, and we'll find that Jigsaw and give 'im and his apprentices the ol' one-two!" Chad said.

"Yeah!" Mike said.

"I thought we were getting off the subject." Will said sternly.

"Sorry bro, memory acted up again." Chad said.

Sophia tried smiling at them, but Will knew it was fake.

He saw Mark Hoffman walk by, and he had been listening in on the conversation. He nodded at Will, letting him know he was doing good.  
It was to be a secret after all.

"Hey, we should all meet later at my place, alright?" Sophia said.

"Sounds great!" They all said, and everyone but Will left.

Will walked up to Mark.

"It's settled. You won't make it tonight." Mark said.

"Nope." Will said, and he walked out the door.

"What won't you make it to?" Sophia asked.

"He's helping me study for chemistry. He does forensics after all." Will lied.

"... Alright... I'm just nervous about everything." Sophia said.

"Don't sweat it." Will replied.

Sophia walked into her math class and Will walked into his history class.

" _I hate to keep this secret from Sophia... But I can't hurt her again. She didn't kill her father, I did_." Will thought.

* * *

Will knocked on the door to Sophia's house, and her mother, Sarah answered it.

"Come in, everyone's here." Sarah said, and Will walked in. "They're in her room."

"Thanks." Will said, and he walked up to Sophia's room.

"Hey!" Chad said.

"We decided to invite Diane, Ethan, Ginger, and Gail too." Mike said.

"Pretty crowded, I'll say." Ethan said. "It's good to see you again, Will."

"Good to see you too, man. So, what'd you want to meet up for?" Will asked.

Sophia clenched her fists.

"To find the identity of the Jigsaw killer, and all of his associates." Sophia said.

"Hey, I think this may be something of interest. I found a tape in my binder when I was in math class." Toby said.

"Jigsaw left a tape for you?!" Chad asked.

"Huh?" Abby said.

"Jigsaw uses tapes pretty frequently. Ethan and I did a report on his killings." Ginger said.

"Let's play it!" Mike said, and Chad put it into a tape player.

"Hello Toby. I assume Sophia and everyone else is with you. I just want you to know why I do what I do. I take bad people, criminals. And the people they may have affected, like Sophia and her mother. The tests they go through are to give them a new appreciation of life. And with cases like Erik's, to free you of the crimes he did. To give you a new life that you are happy to live in. People who do not complete their tests... You know. Don't have the survival instinct. They aren't worthy of the life they possess. The point is for these criminals to change, to give them a new outlook on life. But be wary. Secrets and lies are at every turn, and you will soon learn the darker sides of your friends. Watch your friends closely. They're very shady. And whether you can accept it or not is up to you. So, live or die. The choice is yours." The tape said.

* * *

~Three hours earlier~

"Put this tape into... Toby's(?) backpack." Mark said.

"Alright." Will said, and he held the tape in his pocket.

Mike and Toby were talking on the couch and their backpacks were behind it. Will put the tape in Toby's binder and walked to get water.

* * *

"Well... That's great." Abby said.

"Surely we can't exactly trust each other now." Ethan said. "This is another game of his, I suppose."

"I've already been through one... I don't want to be through another." Sophia said.

"Well, it's simple. If we want to go through with this, we'll have to go through to good, the bad, and the bloody." Ethan said.

"How can you be so calm?" Abby asked.

"I happen to like these types of things. Not in real life of course, but you know." Ethan said.

"Figures, that's Ethan alright." Diane said. "Though I will say, those types of movies are pretty cool."

They discussed it for a long time, however Will didn't say much though.  
They all eventually went home, and when Will did, he walked into his room and found a black and red robe.  
He put it on, knowing that was the robe that John designed. He took out a sketchpad and started designing traps.  
He wasn't really one to draw that much, but he drew trap ideas that were very intricate and detailed.

"They must know nothing of my association with John and Mark. And if they do... I might have to put them to the test." Will said to himself.  
"Live or die. The choice is yours. Are you strong enough to burn your ways and leave them behind?"

He kept drawing new traps. He would show them to John and they would be used for tests.

"This is a test to see if you are worthy of the life you possess. So... Let my games begin." Will said, and he pulled up his hood.  
"These are to make you change your ways. So, live or die. The choice is yours."


	2. Keep All Secrets

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hope you liked that chapter! (And that's probably why you'd be reading this chapter I guess...) I will admit, last chapter isn't not my best work, it's not a masterpiece, but I (personally) think it was pretty good, but that doesn't exactly matter. I want to know your guys' opinion. I'm making this chapter immediately after chapter 1, not posting chapter 1 until I get 2 & 3 done. I did that with Corpse Party: Reform, and I like doing that, because sometimes an introductory chapter alone isn't enough. I like that, and I'm sure(ish) that you guys can agree. I've got many ideas for this story and I like it. Also, I kinda fashioned it like the new Scream TV show, (albeit accidentally) but that show's pretty interesting so far, I seriously recommend it, MTV has been posting it on YouTube, and if you can watch it on TV, it's on MTV at 10 PM. (I watched it on YouTube.) but you know, it's kinda playing out like that, and I like the idea of Will having to hide so much, it's kinda like Mark Hoffman in Saw V, VI, and 3D (VII), but only kinda. But that's enough of my rambling, I'm really hoping you guys can review and tell me your opinions, but if not, that's okay! I will reply to them! I'm alright with you guys reading it too. Well, to the story!

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs, and also there are SPOILERS FOR ALL OF THE SAW MOVIES.**_

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Keep All Secrets (Present/Future)

Present:

Will walked to school the next day, wearing a hooded red jacket over a black shirt with a red circular saw on his chest as an emblem.  
He walked with Sophia to his next class and they went in. They had English together, and afterwards, they went to study hall since it was the time of the day.  
It was going well until a big, slightly buff guy with 'Jack' written on his shirt walked up to Will.

"You got the money?" Jack asked.

"Fuck you, I have better things to spend it on." Will said.

"Leave him alone, Jackass." Sophia said.

"Stay out of this, orphan!" Jack said, and Will pushed him up to the bookshelf and held out a hidden blade (Like the one John had in his robe) from his jacket.

"If you ever fuck with her like that I will personally slit your throat, you fuckin' hear me?" Will threatened.

"If your threat ain't empty, let's take it to the lake at 7:30 PM, tonight." Jack said.

"Gladly." Will replied, and he backed off.

"What a jackass." Mike said.

"Yeah, five bucks says his mom made that shirt anyways, it's fuckin' crooked." Chad said.

"That's enough." Will said.

"Hey, fuck you." Another guy said, one of Jack's buddies, Chris.

"Fuck off Chris, Jack and I had our 'discussion' and everything is done." Will said.

Chris scoffed, and walked out with another guy, Jeff.

"Pansy bitches." Sophia said, and Chad couldn't help but laugh.

"No loud noise in the library." The receptionist said.

"Alright..." Chad said. "Ms. Bitch." He whispered.

"So, about Jigsaw, I found another tape." Toby said.

"Seriously?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, I took Matt's backpack and it fell out." Toby replied.

"You got the tape player?" Will asked Mike, and Mike threw it to Toby.

"Hello again, Toby. If you are listening to this: I've heard everything you all talked about. I'm rather... Interested in the game you wish to complete. You wish to find out the identities of my apprentices and I. I'll give you a hint. I've been dead to everyone, however one of your friends knows I'm alive. They are not an apprentice of mine, but they are the only one outside who knows my existence. So, if you pursue my identity, it could fracture your group in the process. It could even kill you all. Sophia has been tested, and now it is your turn. What will you give up to find my identity and ultimately survive? Live or die, make your choice." The tape said.

"I guess if we want to progress, we'll be tested. At least one of us.." Ethan said.

"Comforting." Abby said.

"Agreed." Toby said.

* * *

Will walked to the lake, he had already told his parents he'd go on a walk, and he stood there. He saw Jack at the other end, and Chris and Jeff also stood near him.

"Let's go." Chris said.

"This is between the two of us, fuck off." Jack said, and the two stepped back.

Sophia was watching from the reeds.

"Time for your test." Will said, and he cracked his knuckles.

" _Time for your test?! What does that mean?_ " Sophia asked herself.

Jack charged at him, and swung at Will, but Will side-stepped and he kicked Jack in the knee, causing him to fall over.

"I thought you'd do better. Shame." Will said, then he stepped back.

Jack jumped up then he tackled Will, but Will got out of it. Will kept sidestepping each punch, and Jack eventually fell into the reeds on the land, knocking Sophia down.

"Orphan bitch." Jack said, and he held her up like a hostage.

Jack walked out of the reeds holding her like a hostage.

"Jeff!" Jack said.

Jeff took out a pistol and threw it to Jack.

"Don't fucking move!" Jack said.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me." Will said.

"I'll shoot her!" Jack said.

"Wrong move." Someone said from the reeds, and they shot Jack's arm, causing him to drop the gun.

"Move!" Will said, and Sophia dived away.

Will's hidden blade unsheathed and he sliced Jack's neck open as he had the gun again.

"Jack!" Chris said, and he took out a gun of his own.

He was shot in the stomach, causing him to aim his gun down and shoot himself in the foot.

Will couldn't help, but laugh.

"Some people aren't appreciative of the life they possess. You are of those people." The person said from the reeds, and Will immediately recognized it as John.

John shot Chris in the stomach three more times, then he and Jeff were hit with tranquilizing darts.

Will started backing away.

"Will?" Sophia said.

"Sophia... I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" Will said.

"Will?" She repeated.

"I just... Killed someone..." Will said. "I need to go..."

He started walking away with his head down.

"Hello Sophia." John said, walking out of the reeds.

"You... You're..." Sophia said.

"I'm not here to hurt you. But rather, to help you." John said.

"You've hurt me enough." Sophia said, and she picked up the gun.

"You can shoot me, but you will never have the answers to your questions." John said.

"..."

"I am not the Jigsaw killer. But I know of what they do." John said.

"But... That voice..." Sophia said.

"Can be easily imitated by recordings." John said. "The Jigsaw Killer doesn't make all the tapes. His apprentices do as well."

"You're an apprentice?" She said.

"I am just a former colleague." John said, and she lowered the gun. "The Jigsaw Killer is smarter than you think. He has eyes and ears everywhere. There is no true escape from his reach."

"..."

"I was tested once. And I rethought my choices. That was his philosophy after all. I make the best of life. Which is what you should do." John said.  
Now go, you can't be found at the crime scene. The Jigsaw Killer requires the bodies."

"..."

Sophia walked away, and she kept the pistol in her pocket. A Colt M1911.

* * *

"You saw the Jigsaw killer?!" Will said.

"Right after you walked away." Sophia said.

"So wait, right after he left, you saw the Jigsaw killer?" Ethan asked.

"Well... Not quite. He said he was a former colleague." Sophia replied.

"What's his name?" Gail asked.

"... Damn it..." Sophia muttered.

"At least you've already had your test done and over with." Chad said.

"That's true. All of us are bound to get tested if we wish to go through with this. If not, we'll have many unanswered questions, and Sophia will never have her justice." Ethan said.

"You always have some creepy answer." Diane said.

"I happen to know a lot about the slasher and horror genres." Ethan said. "Now look, if we happen to be tested, we need to prepare ourselves to endure lots of pain. I know how to do that without it having any... Lasting effects."

"Alright...?" Ginger said.

"We'll all meet later tonight." Sophia said.

"Sounds great." Will said.

* * *

Mark dragged a body into the car, and then drove off. He got to the building, and he dragged the person into a room, and set them up for a trap.  
Eventually they woke up, and the tape played.

"Hello, Ginger. I want to play a game. For years you have lived in fear because of your sister's ex-boyfriend, Jonas Fisher. He tried to touch you, and much worse stuff, but she saved you from that fate. Now, I leave his fate into your hands. You can kill him, and survive your test, or let him free to touch another girl who will become like you, and die. But he has a family, a girlfriend, and many friends in the popular crowd of your school. Will you conquer your fear and make the predator become the prey? Or will you suffer death with fear? You have sixty seconds. Live or die, Ginger. Make your choice." The tape said.

Ginger had a button in front of her that she could press.

"Please, don't do this! I'll never touch you again!" Jonas said.

"Here's the thing. They make it sound like it's a tough choice. But the only tough choice is if I should go over there and kill you myself." Ginger said.

"You..." Jonas said.

"Game over." Ginger said, and she took a knife out ands slit his throat.

He couldn't fall on the ground, he was held up by the trap, but before he died, she swung the knife down cutting off something important to him. Then she cut his hands off, and finally pressed the button. The trap was like a torture rack, and she heard as his bones snapped, and his muscles and cartilage tore apart, until he was finally ripped in half. But she didn't stop. She made an incision in his chest and ripped his heart out, then put it in her pocket.  
Mark put the tranquilizing gas in, then got her back in the car and drove her back to her house afterwards.

* * *

"You were tested?!" Sophia said.

"Yes." Ginger said.

"You have blood on you, what happened?!" Gail asked.

Ginger took out a tape, and it played the same message said to her.

"Damn..." Will said.

"Jonas... Tried to do bad things to her earlier when she was 13." Gail said.

"..." Ethan said nothing.

"So, you just had to press the button?" Mike said.

"Yep. But I didn't immediately. I slit his throat, cut off his you know what, cut off his hands, then pressed the button. The torture rack split him in half. But it didn't end." Ginger said, and she took out his heart.

"Jesus Christ!" Toby said.

"Dayum girl!" Chad said, and Abby punched him in the shoulder getting an 'Ow' as a response.

"You are a badass, I knew you could finally get your revenge." Diane said, and high-fived her.

"Well, after Gail sent him to therapy, I sent him back." Ginger said.

"Oh." Diane said. "Well, you're still badass."

"I have a trophy after all." Ginger said.

Sophia turned on the TV.

"The Jigsaw Killer tested yet another victim! His name: Jonas Fisher. However, this time it appears someone else was tested to kill the victim with the live or die choice. Naturally that would be the typical murder, however it doesn't end just like that. Whoever was tested must've hated Jonas, because they slit his throat, cut off his you know what, cut off his hands, and ripped out his heart, as well as press the button to make a torture rack split him in half. Police are still gathering evidence, but the sheriff has said that whoever was tested will not have any charges against them. Now back to you, Tom." The news reporter said.

"Thank you, Nancy! We-" Tom said, but Sophia turned off the TV.

They all looked at her.

"I will never live in fear again." Ginger said. "Game over, Jonas."

"Jeez, don't talk like that... You're freaking even me out." Gail said.

"Hey, guys... I gotta get going." Will said and he got up.

"How come?" Sophia asked.

"Work on a report for chemistry." Will answered.

"Alright, see you, bro." Chad said.

Will said goodbye to everyone and left. He knew he lied to them, but he had ideas for traps and sketches of them to present to John.  
He left, and he walked to the lake.

"I'm gonna follow him." Sophia said.

"You serious? What if he... I don't know, pulls his knife on you?" Mike asked.

"I have a gun." Sophia said.

"You serious?!" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna go follow him." Sophia repeated, and she left.

She followed him to the lake, and he was on the phone.

"Look, come pick me up, I've got ideas for chem." Will said.

A car pulled up five minutes later, and Will got in, then he drove away. John wasn't there, Mark was driving, so Sophia sighed.  
She wanted to be suspicious, but there was a lack of evidence.

"Chem, huh?" Mark said.

"If anyone was watching, I had to say chem. I told them I'd study for chemistry." Will said.

"You're clever." Mark said.

"I suppose so." Will replied.

* * *

Future:

Will picked up a tape and played it.

"Hello, Will. If you are listening to this tape, then that means I am dead and you have inherited my legacy. Mark is also dead. Dr. Lawrence Gordon, a former test subject of mine, took care of him. You are to continue what I started. You are the new 'Jigsaw'. Remember my morals. It is to make people rethink and appreciate their lives, to make them make better choices. Do not make the games unbeatable, the point is for them to survive after all. Live or die, you are the teacher. You will teach them to appreciate their lives now. Thank you for sticking with me for so long, and if you ever feel conflicted, listen to this tape again. From, your mentor, John." The tape said.

Will put the tape player down. This was what he was to do in life, since his ex-wife left him. She was in the police force, and she hated his untraceable absences.  
She left him because she thought he was cheating on her. He put on the black and red robe, and slipped in the hidden blades.  
Will walked to a room and he turned on the lights from the outside and played a tape since the person was awake.

"Hello Katherine. For years you put yourself out to the world as a prostitute, just giving them your... Services. One of your clients got you pregnant and you had what you call an abortion. I call it taking the life of your unborn child. Now, in order to survive, you have to take the life of another woman's child in thirty seconds and get the key to your trap. A reverse bear trap. If you don't put the key in, your trap will rip your mouth open. Permanently. However, she is watching this right now, so if you do: you had better hope she would forgive you for taking the life of her child: like how you instantly forgave yourself for taking your own. So live or die. Make your choice." The tape played.

There was a baby on the other side of the room and a hacksaw on the table.  
Katherine walked over to the table and took the hacksaw. But rather than killing the baby, she tried sawing off the trap.  
It failed, and the thirty seconds ran out, causing her mouth the rip open. Will played a tape to the woman, who was at her home.

"Hello, Elise. As you have seen Katherine has failed her test. It is very fortunate for you that she did. The reason I chose your baby is because I've seen it that you haven't appreciated the life of your child. If you do now, then you have learned your lesson. If not, then we'll have to play a game." The tape played.

* * *

Will walked over to the coffee shop, and entered it and took a seat next to Toby.

"How you holding up these days without...?" Toby asked.

"... I could've been doing better." Will said.

"Hey, have you guys heard that the Jigsaw killer is back?" Mike asked as he sat next to them.

"You serious?! But... He's dead! It said in the paper!" Will said.

"He had to plant a seed in an apprentice of course." Ethan said from the couch. "It's obvious. Besides, you can be friends with anyone, but you can trust nobody. I keep a close watch on even Ginger."

"That's not surprising since she's your wife." Mike said, and he brushed the bangs out of his right eye.

"I suppose so..." Ethan said. "But you still have to keep close tabs on everyone. You weren't at the bar last night, Will. Where were you?"

"I don't go to the bar on Fridays." Will said.

"Well, the statistics prove that... But where were you Thursday night at 8:30 PM?" Ethan asked.

"Stop harassing him with questions, man." Chad said, as he leaped onto the couch.

"No running or jumping!" The employee said.

"Alright..." Chad said. "Ms. Bitch." He whispered.

"We need to know. Only Sophia knows and she's not saying a word." Ethan said.

"I was driving around." Will said.

"From exactly 8:30 PM to 9 PM sharp? Seems logical, but you can never be sure." Ethan said.

Sophia walked in the coffee shop.

"Hey guys!" Sophia said.

She hugged Will then everyone else.

"How's work going?" Toby asked.

"Good, you know, got crazy people running around the place." Sophia replied.

Will looked at her, and she looked at him.

"So, anything new at home?" Ethan asked.

"Jeez, you're more paranoid than you used to be, and I thought you couldn't top that." Sophia said.

"I'm not paranoid, just curious and thorough. Last night at 6:31 PM you left work early... Where exactly did you go?" Ethan asked.

"I went to the mall." Sophia replied.

"You then left at 8 PM... Mysterious to you?" Ethan asked.

"You may be a private investigator, but you can stop now, bro." Mike said.

"We need to know. We played all of Jigsaw's game... And you know, Sophia. I know that you do." Ethan said.

"I don't know anything! Just because I was at the building that one time, doesn't mean I know!" Sophia said.

"Being tested twice? Weird." Ethan said.

"She wasn't tested twice, she was a part of my test. It was either we get the knowledge of everything about Jigsaw, and she dies, or she stays alive, and we know nothing. I couldn't do that to her." Will said.

"... Precise. You have that written down?" Ethan asked.

"Anything that would disturb you as much as it disturbed me would burn it into your memory." Will said.

"I suppose so..." Ethan said. "I'd understand that. I've seen messed up shit. I'm sure you'd understand that too, Sophia."

"I killed my father... Of course I'd understand." Sophia said.

"It was the Jigsaw Killer who killed your father. Not you." Will replied.

"That's not what I meant... But alright..." Ethan said, and he had a slight grin.

* * *

Present:

"So, you like the view?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Sophia replied.

They were sitting at the lake, but she was still distant.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Will asked.

"Huh? Yeah!" Sophia replied.

"Alright, what if I wasn't asking a yes or no question?" Will joked.

"Shut up." She said, and smiled.

"I would, but you know me." Will said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sophia said.

Will got a call, and he picked it up.

"Yello, Ethan?" Will said.

"Will, something happened!" Ethan said.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I-I was tested!" Ethan said.

"What?!" Will said and got up. "What the fuck do you mean, you were tested?!"

Sophia got up, her eyes wide.

"Look man, I either had to kill my enemy and I die, or forgive him. Fucker beat up my sister! But... I had to forgive." Ethan said.

"Shit, man..." Will said.

"... Look, Will... I ain't gonna show up to Sophia's tomorrow." Ethan said. "Well, I might... I just... Need to get my head straight."

"Alright, get better." Will said, and he hung up.

"Holy shit..." Sophia said.

"We're getting closer to knowing." Will said. "We're getting closer."

He hugged Sophia, but she didn't expect it.

"W-Will, what the hell are you doing...?" She asked.

"Not allowed to give you a hug?" Will asked.

"Well... No... But, at least ask!" Sophia replied.

* * *

Future:

The policeman busted down the door, and Will held his hands up.  
He had the black and red robe on, and the hood was up. He was wearing a 'neutral mask'.  
(Look it up, it's literally just a white mask that covers everything but the eyes and mouth.)

"Freeze!" A policewoman said.

"You got me." Will said, in John's voice. "You don't know why I do what I do."

"Down on the ground!" A policeman said.

There were only four of them.

"It's a shame, you'll never get to know who I am." Will said, and he took out two Glock 22s.

He shot the two officers who had armed themselves, then he shot the policewoman and the policeman who had spoken to him.  
He got them, and he put them in shotgun collars, then activated them to blow their heads off.

"The choice was yours to make." Will said, and he put them all in the bathroom of the Saw House.

* * *

"Detective Bates." An officer said.

"Officer Fara Marshall?" Ethan said.

"We lost our officers' signal." Fara informed him.

"That doesn't matter." Ethan said.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?!" Fara asked.

"We know where he is." Ethan replied.

"Still... That was four of our officers... They could be dead..." Fara said.

"It's likely that they are." Ethan said. "But now... I can put up cameras... And we'll know his identity, and finally arrest him."

"... But he'll be in there..." Fara said.

"I'll need a distraction. And even if I can't get one, he's bound to come out sometime." Ethan replied.

Fara left, and Ethan checked his cameras.

"Interesting... All of my friends are not at their apartments. Perhaps there was a party I wasn't invited to?" Ethan rhetorically asked himself.

But he grinned, and he cracked his knuckles. He was one step ahead. He now knew the location of the Jigsaw killer.  
However, he decided he wouldn't meet up with the friends after this.  
He eventually went home, and when he closed the door behind him he greeted his wife.

"Hey Ging'!" Ethan said, and he kissed her.

"Hey Eth', how was work?" Ginger asked.

"Good, in fact there's something I need to talk to you about." Ethan replied. "But first, how are the kids?"

And right on cue they ran up to him, saying 'daddy'.

"Hey Mikey! Hey Red!" Ethan said, and he picked them up.

"It was crazy, Amanda chased Michael all throughout the Publix... It was bad. I kept having to go after them, and I never found f'ing the Kid's Cuisine." Ginger explained.

"I'm not surprised!" Ethan smiled. "Alright, next week is your week to go to work, and I'll run after the kids in Publix."

"Alright, they were really excited to see you anyways!" Ginger said.

Ginger put the plates of steak on the table, and cut up Amanda's and Michael's. She then put out salads for everyone.

"Alright, looks great! Kids, go eat dinner, I have to talk with mommy for a minute." Ethan said, and Ginger and him went to their bedroom.  
"Ginger, I've got a feeling that last apprentice was one of our friends."

"What?!" Ginger said.

"Look, I need to to wear this wire and headset. When you go to the coffee shop, I need you to keep everyone busy. I'll tell you what to say, alright?" Ethan explained.

"Got it... What'll you be doing?" Ginger asked.

"We found the location of Jigsaw's hideout, and I'm gonna set up cameras." Ethan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ginger replied.

They walked out and started eating dinner.

* * *

Will kept the mask on. He needed to. Him playing the tests- not the regular tests, the impossible ones, or the ones where someone _must_ die- and killing people was an outlet for his anger. It was all an outlet, for losing his wife. He clicked play on the tape he thought was the one he usually had, but it was different.

"Hello, Will. You probably think this is the same tape I told you to listen to when you needed to, but it's not. I was hoping you'd listen to this one. By now, your wife has divorced you for being involved in this. You have made your sacrifice too, and I blame myself for it... But you will be the one who teaches my ways. The police will get you eventually, it is inevitable. The good always wins. You are the truly good, so I ask you of one final favor. Write a book that tells of my morals, and my whole history. Of my morals, of Gideon, and his marriage to Anna, of Amanda, Mark, and finally, you. Tell them of how you joined me. Then, tell how your friends went to find out the truth, and never succeeded... Until now. It sounds crazy, but you must give yourself up when it is done. Have this book published. Actually, I've written most of it for you. You just have to write about the present. About how you were changing people's lives. About how it was about appreciating life, not about taking life away. Write about how you will do your time in this society. I know I sound like a madman to you, but if you do this, then the traps won't be necessary, because my message will be spread everywhere... And nobody will have to die anymore. I never wanted anyone to die. I was hoping that they would survive and change. And the fact that they died proves they didn't value their lives enough to keep it. This is the closing page of the book, I've even written it on the last page. 'Jigsaw' isn't to be viewed as a killer, but as a teacher. I only want people to make the best of their lives... This is my last message to you, Will. Thank you for spending so much of your time, of your life learning in my ways. In my ways of helping people to value the life they have. This isn't the end. No, it's just the beginning. From your mentor, John Kramer." The tape said.

Will stood there. He then proceeded to start writing the book in the pages John provided for him.  
It was a white book titled 'Cherish Your Life' by John Kramer and William Kramer.  
And Will realized it wasn't the end. It was only the beginning.


	3. Habitat

**Author'** **s Note:**

Well, that was chapter 2! I plan on having only just four of the chapters have scenes from the future, but don't quote me on it! It's not confirmed!  
And if you're thinking that I'm rushing it, I'm not. I have a lot of plans for this story! This'll be a shorter story than most of mine, originally it was supposed to be 15 chapters, but I've cut it down to 9. Once again, I'm not rushing this, and this is not final! It could be different!

Well, I didn't really have much to say. Review what you think! I'll reply here, on the chapter you review it on! But umm... I guess it's time for game three- er, the third chapter to begin! To the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Habitat (Present)

Will got on the bus and sit next to Sophia.

"So, how are you?" Will asked.

"Good! What about you?" Sophia replied.

"I'm alright, I just woke up feeling pretty good though!" Will said.

"Of course, you're always getting ready at the last minute." Sophia said.

"And I get there on time!" Will grinned.

"I guess that's true... Guys never change I guess." Sophia said.

"I would say 'rude', but you make a point! Mike and Chad are great examples of that." Will said, and Sophia nodded her head in agreement.

"I meant you, but they _are_ better examples." Sophia said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Will asked.

"Well, I found a tape in my drawer yesterday." Sophia said.

"Which drawer?" Chad asked, leaning over the bus seat.

"Piss off, you perv." Sophia replied.

"Oh daaaaaayum!" Chad said to Mike, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well... Thanks... For the info..." Will said, not wanting to know.

"Well, boys will be boys." Sophia said.

"Hey! We're men!" Mike said.

"Then strap off the fake balls you guys have and grow some real pairs." Sophia said, and Will grinned, while everyone in the bus yelled 'owned'.

"Gotta say, you did own them- wait, how exactly do you know about that stuff?" Will asked.

"Same way you do, hanging around those two behind us." Sophia said. "One time they got really drunk when we all were camping, everyone else except me was asleep and they went on to talk about how they would've liked to see Abby and Gail... Ugh... I would've love to push them into the fire, but I could barely move. And I couldn't sleep either."

"Well, they're disturbing. Fifty bucks says Toby would pass out if he heard that shit." Will said.

"Hey!" Toby said. "I doubt that!"

"Mike, Chad, tell them about... You know." Will said.

"Don't torture poor ol' Toby! When two girls-" Sophia started.

"Okay! That's enough! I don't wanna hear any more!" Toby said.

"See guys, that's how you do it. Well, not literally..." Sophia said.

"We hope." Will added.

"Hey! We wouldn't do that! But, Silvia over there is a hottie!" Chad said.

"Chad, she wouldn't do you if you paid her a million bucks." Sophia said.

"Bet you five that she would." Chad said.

He looked over to her.

"Hey baby-"

"No." Silvia said.

"He does it to himself." Toby said.

"That's not exactly possible." Will said.

"Unless if you take your hand and-" Mike started.

"God! Don't explain that shit, please! My mom already tried that, and we had to go to the hospital." Toby said.

Sophia, Mike, and Chad laughed, and Will couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Sorry Toby, but that shit's pretty funny." Will said.

"I know..." Toby said as he looked down.

"Toby, I'm just gonna ask this now: do you want toys for your birthday?" Sophia said in between laughing.

"Depends, what kind of toys?" Toby asked.

"The ones yo mama uses!" Chad replied, and Sophia gave him a high five.

"I don't get it, what kind of toys?" Toby asked.

"Have you ever used a stick-like thing as a back massager that you found in your mother's drawer?" Mike asked.

"Actually, yeah. It's quite nice." Toby said.

"Dude, that's not a back massager. It's something that goes in an orifice that's not the mouth." Will explained, and Toby's eyes widened.

"W-Wha... EW!" He screamed, and the four burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry man, but that shit was way too great to pass up on!" Will said.

"You explained that perfectly!" Sophia said.

Chad and Mike looked at her.

"I've been around when you've talked about it before, don't act like I'm weird." Sophia sternly said to them, with a death stare.

"Toby, it's alright. You're not gonna get any diseases like tetanus if you use it as a back massager. But if your mother finds out you used it, she'll be vewy, vewy mad." Will said.

"I'm so glad I took a shower that night..." Toby said.

"Toby, have you at least made out with a girl before?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I've made out with all my exes. All five of them, how many have you had?" Toby asked in reply, and Chad put his head down. "You may joke around with me about sex, but lemme tell you, I'm the one who's got the girls who you wanna mess around with. Not to mention, I got a date with Allie tonight."

"You serious?!" Mike asked. "You're her boyfriend, I thought she was with... I dunno, I would've thought even Jake was more likely her boyfriend than you! No offense, Jake."

"It's cool." Jake said.

"Yeah, you must not know me at all." Toby said.

"You single?" Jake asked.

"Me?" Toby asked.

"No, Sylvia." Jake said, and looked to the blonde next to him.

"Fuck yeah, let's do it." She said, and they started making out.

"That's... Disturbing, when you're messily making out in a fuckin' bus. At least make sure you don't lick the metal so that you don't get tetanus." Toby said.  
"Remember kids, if you're making out with a girl, don't be messy!"

Sophia grinned.

"It's pretty true, I'd hate to see my boyfriend making out with the metal and get tetanus." Sophia said.

"You have a boyfriend? Is it Will?" Chad asked, and he laughed.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend! Besides, at least he's well-kept. When's the last time you brushed your teeth, Chad? Seriously, you smell like a rat ate dog shit and barfed it up on rotten cheese." Sophia said.

Chad looked down.

"Owned!" The whole bus said in chorus.

"Seriously though, you guys should make out." Chad said.

"What the hell, I'd see that." Mike said.

"Go make out with Chad." Will said, and everyone on the bus said 'owned' again.

"I'll pay a hundred bucks to see that!" A girl in the back of the bus said.

"Wait in line, bitch!" Another girl said.

"Wait, you think the bus driver would've stopped our noise like, fifteen times. Who's driving?" Toby asked.

Will looked over.

"Oh hey, it's Oprah Winfrey!" Will said. "Yeah, she's cool."

"Hey, Toby, you wanna hear about Paris Hilton?" Chad asked.

"... What made her your number one choice to bring up?" Toby asked.

"She had a sex tape." Chad replied.

"Damn it, I don't wanna know that!" Toby said.

"I heard she's easy to enter!" Mike said.

"Stop it!" Toby said.

"Look on the bright side, she won't be doing it with Chad." Will said.

"Yeah, good point- wait a minute!" Chad said, and Sophia high-fived Will. "Just make out damn it!"

"Go suck a you know what." Sophia said.

"If that's actually gonna happen, then I want off this bus." Toby said.

"I concur with your statement." Will said.

"I'll pay two hundred bucks to see that!" A girl said.

"Oh crap, it's the yaoi fangirl." Toby muttered.

"Seriously you know about that shit?" Mike said.

"Woah, woah, just saying, those two lines right there are gonna get some serious hate, so shut your traps." Sophia said.

"..."

"..."

"Mike, I made out with your girlfriend last night." Toby said.

"You made out with Rachel?! You son of a bitch!" Mike said, but Chad held him back.

"She also wanted to do it, but I stopped it there." Toby said.

"Guilty as charged." Rachel said from behind Toby's seat.

"What the hell?!" Mike said.

"Wow, entertaining." Will said, and Sophia nodded.

"Did you at least let her try it?" Chad asked.

"No." Toby said.

"Cockblock." Rachel said.

"Watch out guys! This chapter is gonna be flagged if we say any worse shit!" Will said.

"Actually, Corpse Party: Reform has much worse language." Toby said.

"Stop talking about the author's stuff!" Chad said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Sophia said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you strip for us?" Chad asked.

"Can I kick your ass, and kick you in your non-existent nuts? I don't think so." Sophia said, and everyone shouted 'owned' again.

Seriously, it's like, the fourth time. The reader is probably over it by now.

"Look, I'm just saying- and hear me out... Toby really should've at least done Rachel in the hot tub." Will said.

"Oh come on!" Toby said.

"I'm not sure if I'd wanna see that, but I'm- and I don't know why- actually kinda leaning toward yes." Sophia said.

"Sophia!" Toby said.

"Say that while you two are in a bed!" Mike said.

"Shut up, dickless." Toby said.

"You got owned, son." Will said.

"Hey, I bet Sophia said your name in bed." Mike said.

"I'll personally go over there and kick your ass." Will said.

"No need to, I bet he said Chad's name while he was in bed." Sophia said.

"I'm right here!" Chad said.

"Oh, you guys are doing it right now? Well excuse me, one ticket to Australia." Sophia said.

"NO!" Chad and Mike said.

"By the way, the second sentence Sophia said references a story Xpyro is in the process of doing the first chapter of." Will said.

Xpyro looked down.

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." Xpyro said.

"Get out." Chad said.

"I just want the readers to love meh! By the way, if you guys don't know: Sophia is really, smokin' hot." Xpyro said.

"Chad said get out! Don't make me come over there and kick you in the nuts!" Sophia said.

"You'd like deez nuts." Xpyro said.

Sophia actually did kick him in the nuts and he fell onto the floor.

"Keep in mind, we're all sitting, so you might be wondering how that happened. Well, Xpyro's the author, so you know... Author powers." Will said.

"I hate this shit..." Toby said, curled up in a ball.

"If we crash, you're dead." Will said.

"Stop talking about sex already!" Toby said.

"Kim Kardashian." Chad said.

"NO!" Toby said.

The four smiled, and laughed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say this since I have nothing to lose, I'm the only one here who's actually touched a girl's breasts." Toby said.

"Well, I did too." Abby said.

"Okay, the only 100% straight one!" Toby said.

"Your statement is gonna get a lot of hate." Will said.

"Oh really?" Sophia said.

"Wait, WHAT?! Hold the phone, you actually did?" Mike said.

"... Accidentally. I was in the pool, I had my eyes closed. I was playing Marco Polo with Will, and I thought I grabbed his ass at first. Then I tragically realized, I did not. But hey, there was a fish out of water." Sophia explained.

"And we can't find it." Chad said, grinning.

"Damn it, Chad!" Toby said.

"That's not what she said." Will said.

"Okay, the only guy who's touched a girl's breasts." Toby said.

"..."

"Does your mother's count?" Mike asked.

"What- NO!" Toby said. "Why would you even... Fucking cheese ball hell duck!"

"Never heard that one before." Will said.

"Point is, I am the only one who got so far." Toby said.

"Get your blank wet you wuss!" A guy in the back yelled.

"You'll never get there, Shane, so go crawl back in your corner!" Toby said.

"Burned." Will said.

"How does a woman's breasts feel?" Chad asked.

"Horrible." Sophia said.

"Wonderful." Toby said.

"You don't wanna know the content. No, we did not have sex." Abby said.

"Damn it!" Mike said.

"Bet you guys wish we did!" Gail said.

"Maybe." Chad said.

"Toby, was the girl kinda whore-ish?" Gail asked.

"My ex, Heather? Yeah." Toby said.

"Sorry, she was my ex too." Gail said.

"Wooooow." Will said.

"She tried grabbing my ass..." Sophia complained. "Bitch."

"She's so hot, everyone wants her." Xpyro said.

"Your nuts are in retraction, get out of here." Sophia said.

"Okay..." Xpyro said, and he rolled away.

"She is hot." Chad said.

"You're not getting any!" Sophia said.

"I know..." Chad replied. "You're still good to look at, though."

"Lemme guess, 'dem titties are great too'?" Sophia said.

"Damn it! Took the words right out of my mouth!" Chad said.

"That's how you know you hang around Mike and Chad too much." Will said.

"Hey, anyone interested in spin the bottle?" Mike asked.

"I'm not making out with Will, I told you." Sophia said.

"..."

"I second that." Will said.

"..."

"You two are so into each other." Chad said.

"Just like you and Mike, awww." Sophia said.

"She's good." Toby said.

"I'm just saying, if it's anyone in the group I'd actually make out with, it'd be Toby. But I'd have to be either drunk, tripping balls, or both." Sophia said.

"Let's get her some dank weed then." Mike said.

"Look, I got a date. I'm sorry." Toby said.

"Yeah, save your weed for Chad." Sophia said.

"I'll have a margarita on the rocks, please." Will said.

"Dude, margaritas are gay." Chad said.

"No they're not!" Mike said.

"I know... My dad says they are though..." Chad said.

"100% ripping off from The Interview? Check." Will said. "But seriously, I'd love a margarita. Or a martini."

"Martinis are good." Mike said.

"I love martinis and margaritas." Toby said.

"Would you make out with Will, though?" Mike asked.

"... He's second on the list, but once again, extremely drunk, or tripping major balls, or both." Sophia said.

"Damn, Tob'. You're a lucky man, no extremely or major for you." Will said.

"What can I say? I'm that good. By the way, Will, you're on the right track by using Axe, it's great." Toby said. "Depends which one you use, but it's great. I recommend Apollo and Instinct."

"Great to know, what's the status on Black Chill?" Will asked.

"Girls like that one too. Just, don't use Excite. It doesn't excite half of women. The other half, is alright. Use it as a last resort." Toby replied.

"Anarchy?" Will asked.

"Oh, that one's great." Toby said. "Almost as good as Apollo, now the chicks love Apollo. But Giorgio Armani, Versace, Ralph Lauren, Yves St. Laurent, Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss. Those are the high quality ones you should one million percent go for, if you have money."

"You have money?" Chad said.

"Yes, and I'm not just old money, you know." Toby said.

He gave Chad a hundred dollar bill.

"And don't spend it on sex toys. Giorgio Armani and deodorant will get you many girls." Toby said.

"... Thanks bro..." Chad said, nodding his head.

"The hell, man?!" Mike said.

"You didn't give me money and a formula for instant women!" Chad said.

Sophia smiled.

"I always wondered what types of cologne you had." Sophia said.

"Note to self... Giorgio Armani... Versace... Ralph Lauren... Yves St. Laurent... Calvin Klein... Hugo Boss..." Will said, as he wrote it down in a notepad.

"Axe is really good too, though." Toby said. "I wear Apollo when I go out in public like this. Apollo doesn't cost nearly as much as Acqua Di Giò and Oud Royal."

"You can kinda tell just because of the names..." Will said.

"Just saying, how many people think Mike and Chad are gonna get really pissed then make up?" Sophia asked.

"Ehh..." Toby said.

"And sex." Sophia said.

"Damn it, NO!" Toby said.

"Not really! I just like seeing you get freaked out like that." Sophia said. "Now what's the scariest, two girls, a guy and a girl, two guys, or a full on org-"

"Okay, let's not torture poor ol' Toby too much." Will said.

"Speaking of torture, you like bondage?" Sophia asked.

"... I am so sorry for you readers... I wish I could say the author was drunk, or high, or something, but nope. We're going complete Corpse Party: Reform this chapter, all we're missing is the cross-dresser." Will said.

"I'll put Chad in a bra." Sophia said.

"I'll leave." Toby said. "That is a sight that nobody should see."

"I agree." Will said.

"And a little tutu!" Sophia said.

"And then a weeaboo will say 'kawaii'." Toby said.

Will looked down.

"Aw, damn it, this is gonna get hate reviews, and it'll be fuckin' flagged." Will muttered.

"Flagging is on YouTube, honey." Sophia said.

"I know that was a joke, but you're taking it too far." Will said.

"Yeah, all we need is some half-assed forep-"

"Okay, Mike, that's enough!" Toby said.

"..."

"..."

"Just saying, Toby, if you'd like there's probably some... stuff... On Chad's internet history." Sophia said.

"Wow, rude." Chad said. "I delete it every Sunday."

"And it's Monday." Will sighed.

"Hey, wanna do an auction, and the person who bids the most will get a lap dance from Sophia?" Mike asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Sophia said.

"Yeah, not to mention, I clearly have the most money. Chad's dead broke, Will is doing pretty decently good, Mike, you have to put half your profit back into the band- which split between six members means you aren't getting much in the first place, and not to mention, I can buy a mansion in Montana just with my own money, and have enough for three years of maid service. Never mind my parents!" Toby said.

"... And a chef?" Chad said.

"And a chef for that three years." Toby said.

"... He wins by default." Will said.

"Yeah, agreed." Mike said.

"I'm not giving you a lap dance." Sophia said.

"Don't want one." Toby said.

"You two should totally do it." Rachel said.

"Bitch, I will wreck you." Sophia said.

"Hopefully that means sex." Chad said.

"Bro, that's my girlfriend. It's Sophia, I get that, but not my girlfriend!" Mike said.

"She already kissed Toby." Will said.

"I tried to do him, but he insisted not to." Rachel said.

"I am the ten percent of men." Toby said.

"Great point." They all said.

"What about a mansion in California?" Will asked.

"Hmm... I'll have to take money out of my credit card... Yeah, all the stuff I explained earlier, that's what I have in cash. Now I have a credit card, a debit card, a savings account, a trust fund from an ex-girlfriend who had to move- and for some reason gave it to me, and nine savings bonds. Oh, and I have about two hundred bucks in quarters, fifteen in dimes, twenty five in nickels, and ten in pennies." Toby explained.

"Dude, you are overly rich." Chad said.

"Hey, I donate to charities." Toby said.

"... Fair enough. We have to raise money to do that shit." Mike said.

"Yeah, let Chad put a twenty in your shirt." Toby said.

"It's not a strip club, bro." Will said. "If not, Mike and Chad would be having the time of their lives."

"True." Mike said.

"Can you slip a twenty in Sophia's shirt for me?" Chad asked.

"Of course ask the rich guy." Toby said. "Sure."

"Toby, I swear to god, if you-" Sophia started to say, but it was too late. "Will, you've taken the number one spot. By the way Toby..."

* * *

This scene of Sophia's story is waaaaaaaaaaay too graphic for the story, so we just skipped over it!

* * *

"Nice job, Sophia. He's passed out, and we're gonna have to go to the hospital." Will said.

"Eh, whatever." Sophia said.

"I like the part where you explained how-" Chad started.

"Shut it Chad, you don't get another turn to debate." Sophia said.

"Time to face your permanent fate!" Mike said.

"I see where this is going, and I'm so sorry for you readers." Will said.

"Now dalek my balls!" Gail said.

"Exterminate!" Toby said, getting back up.

He took out laser pointer and aimed it at Chad's... You know.

"We are a sad group sometimes." Will said.

"I love how Ginger and Ethan are just sitting behind us, wondering why the hell they're friends with us." Abby said.

"True." Will said.

The bus finally arrived at the school, and they got out.

"Race you to class!" Mike said, and they all ran.

Will jumped up the stairs, and he pulled open the doors quickly, then slipped through after Sophia.  
Sophia pushed Will into Chad, then took a right.

"Don't run!" A teacher said.

"Shut up Mrs. Bitch!" Chad said.

"Detention! What's your name?" The teacher asked, but Chad was already gone.

Sophia was in front of class, but Will dived in.

"Sorry babe, but I'm first." Will said.

"That's alright, you make a good door mat." Sophia replied and she stepped on him. "Babe."

"Fuck, why?" Will said, and he slowly got up. "I'm still first..."

"Wooooo!" Mike said, hitting Will, sending him all the way to the teacher's desk.

"Fuck..." Will said.

"WOOOO!" Chad said, and he jumped on Will.

"No, no, NO!" Will said.

* * *

"So, you got body-slammed by Chad?" The nurse said.

"Yup..." Will said.

"... It's only April 12th, and this is the fifth person this week... And one person got body-slammed twice..." The nurse said.

"Yup..." Will said.

Sophia walked in.

"Sorry to hear you got hit." Sophia said.

"If I got hit, I'd be playing 'it's my birthday'." Will joked.

Sophia sat next to him, and she held his hand.

"What're you in here for?" Will asked.

"Cut my damn hand on the bar- er, lack of it- on the desk, and Mr. Hendrick doesn't have a bandage." Sophia replied.

The nurse went into the back room.

"Also, just to be clear, when I said making out, I didn't mean kissing." Sophia said.

"... But they're the same thing..." Will said. "Wait, how does this affect me?"

"... Great point, actually... Probably only affects Toby." Sophia said.

"You are a mystery." Will said.

"Alright, I don't try that hard." She said, and she smiled.

"Will, I dunno what to do for you. Sophia, here's a bandage." The nurse said, and handed her the bandage.

"Thanks." Sophia said. "See you in study hall, Will."

"If I don't have a concussion." Will said, and he laid back down.

She blew him a kiss and left.

"She really is a mystery." Will said, and the nurse nodded. "So, Toby's mother funds the whole school."

"Yup, that's why we have lots of luxuries and field trips." The nurse said.

"Rich bastard..." Will muttered. "Naaah, he's cool."

"Okay, this isn't personal, but shut up." The nurse said.

"Okay then." Will said.

* * *

"So, you didn't have a concussion?" Sophia said.

"I dunno, the nurse said they're too cracked to do an analysis. Oh, and the nurse is smoking pot in the back room." Will said.

"Nice message for kids." Toby sarcastically said.

"I hear you, Toby." Will said.

"As I wanted to say in the bus, I got a tape." Sophia said.

Mike threw the tape player to her, and she played it.

"Hello, Sophia and friends. As some of you know, Sophia, Ginger, and Ethan have been tested. Which one of you do you think is next? I'll say this clue, the heart of glass and the wildfire of joy are known to be closer than siblings. You can prepare yourselves, go right ahead. But live or die, the choice is yours." The tape said.

"Thanks for a poem that doesn't make sense." Chad said.

"Heart of glass? That could either be Ginger or Abby. And wildfire of joy... Something tells me, I'm next..." Gail said.

"Woah! Slow down!" Abby said, and she grabbed Gail's shoulder.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere." Gail said, and she kissed Abby. "Relax. But the poem- is it a poem?- actually makes a lot of sense."

"To you artsy people." Chad said.

"No, even I got it." Mike said.

"Oh. Wow. This is embarrassing." Chad said.

* * *

Mark put the body in the car, and he drove to the building. He took the body out, went inside, then set them in the trap.  
When they woke up, he pressed play on the tape.

"Hello, Gail. I want to play a game. When you brought your dad's beer to that party, you thought it was innocent fun. But, many people drank that. Well, someone drove home drunk and died that day. You love taking stuff in, so take this in. There's a key on a string in your stomach that you have to pull out through your mouth. But don't scream. Any noise above a whisper will make the spikes come closer. There's no timer, and the test ends with you putting in the key and escaping, or you fail and die. So, live or die. Hold your peace." The tape said.

Gail's eyes were wide. She started pulling the key out, and she whimpered the whole time. Eventually it got to her throat and she let out a yelp that brought the spikes closer. She eventually pulled the bloody key out after letting out a scream that she muffled. The spikes were almost in her neck, but she turned the key and turned off the trap. She even heard 'trap disabled'.

"I won... I... I... I lived..." She whispered.

Mark put in tranquilizing gas, then put her back in the car. He drove her back to her house and put her back on her bed.  
Four have been tested. Five are left to go.


End file.
